


Moonlight

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Their first kiss happens under the stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick drabble i wrote mostly on the train. i have a longer work for these two in progress, because i actually really love them, but i'm not sure how long it will be until it's done. that said, hopefully you like it!

Their first kiss happens under the stars.

The whole thing is a bit clichéd, really. They’d snuck out of the dorm, Astoria pulling Luna along by the hand; promising that she’d enjoy where they were going.

She’d been right, of course. The small, genuine smile Luna had given her when they’d ended up in a nook of the Astronomy Tower had told her as much.

Now, they’re huddled together under a transfigured blanket, using each other’s bodies as sources of heat. Astoria revamps a warning charm every half hour or so, but it still isn’t enough to ward off the sting of January.

She doesn’t mind so much. Not when it means she gets to cuddle against Luna’s side; her chin resting on the older girl’s shoulder as Luna looks towards the sky.

Luna watches the stars, their reflection sparking in her eyes, and Astoria watches her. The only light filling the room is that of the moon, and it casts Luna’s face in shadows; giving her a soft aura of beauty that makes Astoria’s chest flutter.

She’s smiling, rattling on about the latest space creatures she’d read about. Astoria only half listens; losing her concentration in the sound of the other girl’s voice. It’s low, soft. Calming. Astoria loves it.

It happens unexpectedly. Sort of. One moment Astoria is watching her, heart beating erratically as she’s filled with the simple pleasure of being this close to her crush, and then the next she’s leaning in, cutting Luna off with a gentle touch of lips. It catches Luna by surprise, the older girl’s breath hitching in shock, but she melts into it eventually.

It’s slow at first. Hesitant. Astoria’s movements are delicate as she brings a hand to cup Luna’s cheek, her palm hovering over the skin. Both are tentative, worried that they’re doing it wrong somehow.

It doesn’t last long – barely a minute before Astoria pulls away, nervous, breathy giggles leaving her lips. She lets her head drop forward, let’s her forehead rest on Luna’s tenderly, keeping her eyes open to stare at the other girl through her lashes.

“Is this okay?” Astoria’s voice is barely a whisper, the words almost inaudible, but Luna still hears her.

They’re breathing the same air, short, warm puffs tickling the skin of their faces, their necks. Astoria can see Luna’s wide eyes, can almost hear the thoughts passing through her brain. She waits, apprehensive.

Instead of a verbal answer, Luna simply leans forward, pressing their lips together once more. It’s still slow – hesitant in the explorative kind of way – but it’s nice. More than nice. Bloody fantastic, truthfully.

Astoria couldn’t be happier.


End file.
